


Intentions

by rellimxela



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Drawing, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellimxela/pseuds/rellimxela
Summary: Since Bucky's fall from the train, and waking up from the ice, Steve has long accepted that there was never gonna be anyone else. And that was fine, he had his fight, and his team, and he needed no more. Until suddenly, his chivalrous manner got in the road and has him dizzy over a girl he barely knows.





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story, so be kind. I have no idea where this is gonna go (well I have some idea), so I'm gonna apologise in advance. Anyway I'm kind inspired by stories where Steves meets a girl and they fall in love so it gonna be kinda like that, but also the new show Dynasty is giving me major feels so that'll pop up eventually.  
> Also disclaimer I have no medical or tactical experience so I'm just gonna make shit up, sorry.
> 
> Chapter Title - I Saw Her Standing There - The Beatles

The young blonde hefted her bag higher up on her shoulder, flicking her hair out of her face as she walked out of the coffee shop. She sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose as she set off down the street towards her apartment. Suddenly a man ran into her in his hurry, calling out ‘watch it’ as he did so, spilling her coffee all over her scrub top before hurrying on his way.

‘Oi asshole, ain’t you gonna apologise?’ she yelled down the street towards the man’s retreating back, getting no response.

‘Not like this day could get any worse,’ she grumbled glancing down at her front. 

Suddenly a large blonde man rushed out of the coffee shop with a handful of napkins, grinding to a halt in front of her. He took a breath before speaking, ‘Err, hi ma’am, I err saw, ah you- and a, anyway, I um, I thought, here,’ he stammered thrusting the napkins towards her. 

‘Oh!’ she exclaimed in surprise. ‘That’s really kind of you, thanks!’

‘It’s no problem at all, really,’ he said rubbing the back of his neck.

She knew she was staring but this guy was 200 pounds of muscle and he was really, really good-looking. ‘I’m Alex, what’s your name hun?’ she asked, shaking herself out of her stupor and holding out her hand.

He grasped her hand, shaking his head as a flash of surprise crossed his features before saying, ‘I’m Steve ma’am.’

‘Well Steve,’ she started, ‘maybe I’ll see you around, thanks again!’ She held the napkins up and waved before pivoting and starting off back up the street, her blonde braid swinging behind her.

Steve watched her retreating back before he was shook out of his reverie by his phone ringing. He fished it out of his jacket pocket and took a moment to glance at the screen before answering.

‘Hello?’ he answered, his eyes finding Alex’s back at the far end of the street.

‘Got a mission, wheels up in 20.’ the voice answered.  
‘I’ll be there in 10,’ he answered, turning around and starting off towards Stark Tower as he hung up the phone. 

He made to the Tower in 5 minutes, taking long strides towards the elevator bank on the opposite side of the lobby, waved at Happy on the front desk, falling in step with Natasha as he moved. 

‘She was cute,’ Natasha stated in lieu of greeting. 

He glanced toward her out of the corner of his eye, wondering where she had been at the time. He wasn’t going to admit that Natasha was right, as that would only encourage her antics. Instead he shrugged and changed the subject. ‘What’s the mission?’ he asked, stepping onto the elevator with her.

‘Right,’ she drawled, rolling her eyes at the subject change, speaking to the ceiling. ‘Jarvis, take us to mission command,’ before she turned to him as she answered his question, ‘No idea, but apparently Hill wants the whole team suited up.’

 

 

Meanwhile Alex was huffing as she reached her fifth floor apartment, wishing her super, Mr Smither, would fix the elevator already. It was an ongoing battle between the super and his tenants, as nobody wanted to walk up the stairs in a 6 story building. She rifled through her bags for her apartment keys, setting a mental note to clean her bag out once again. She finally found them giving a small ‘aha!’ in exclamation when she heard the door across the hall open.

‘Morning sweetpea! Finally finished work I see?’ she heard Marla, the sweet little old women from across the hall ask.

She turned around, giving her a tired smile before answering ‘finally,’ with a small chuckle.

‘You know sweetpea, you really shouldn’t work so hard! All these 24 hour shifts seem to be taking a toll on you, your exhausted! I tell you what, come in and having a hot cup of tea and I’ll tell you all about the latest building gossip?’ Marla finally paused to take a breath, giving her a grin at the last statement.

Alex laughed at that, contemplating it and collapsing in her bed before the latter one out. ‘Rain check?’ she asked. ‘I would love to but I’m think I’m going to go sleep today, I have the next two days off, so I want to be refreshed so I can finally tackle that errand list of mine tomorrow,’ she stated with a frown.

‘Of course my love, you pop off to bed and I’ll see you later.’ Marla replied, patting her cheek before she toddled off back into her apartment.

Alex turned back to her door, unlocking it before stepping inside and grimacing at the start of her apartment, it was desperately in need of a clean. She sighed before starting for her bathroom, thinking back to her street encounter. She wished she had gotten Steve’s number, he was attractive and she definitely wouldn’t mind getting to know him, though she knew her chances of seeing him again were slim to none. 

She shrugged out of her scrubs, glancing at the coffee stains, before scowling and throwing them towards her hamper. She turned the water on as hot as it would go, standing there hopping from side to side while she waited for the water to heat up. Alex hopped into the shower scrubbing her skin, before turning to look at her shampoo and conditioner. She sighed and decided she didn’t want to deal with it, leaving her hair in a braid. She stepped out, flicking the water off. She haphazardly dried herself with her towel throwing it towards the hamper before wrapping herself in her fluffy pink robe that had been hanging on the back of the bathroom door. 

Stepping towards the bureau, she shimmed into a pair of underwear, throwing herself onto her bed and curling up. She started to nod off before her phone rang, startling her awake. Alex scrambled off the bed toward her bag sitting near the door, digging through in a desperate attempt to find her phone, wishing she had put her glasses back on. Upon finding it, she scowled at seeing the hospitals number flashing across her screen. 

‘Hello?’ she answered, cocking her head as she listened to the person on the other end. ‘But it’s finally my day off?’ she whined, listening as they begged her to come back in. ‘I’ll be there within the hour,’ she sighed, rubbing her face as she hung up. Alex looked towards her bed wistfully before setting off to retrieve her glasses and a clean set of scrubs.

Alex made it back to the hospital with 20 minutes to spare, where she was immediately sent to the ER. She pulled a face at how busy the ER was before she snapped on a pair of gloves and got to work.

 

The mission had been going according to plan until the very end. The explosives had gone off too early which meant Clint had been caught just as he was exiting. Clint, who wasn’t even supposed to be on the ground. He had entered the fray ten minutes ago as Natasha had been overwhelmed which was fine until they had separated to find the data they needed regarding the sceptre’s location.

When Steve heard the bombs detonate early he ordered everyone to evacuate immediately, when Clint spoke up, ‘guys, I’m trying but I don’t know if I’m gonna make it out.’ Steve glanced at his wrist, where a screen showed all the locations of his team. He was closed and swiftly changed directions, speaking into his comm, ‘move as fast as you can Clint, I’m heading your way.’ 

‘Right you are Cap’ he heard Clint huff over his earpiece.

Steve flung his shield at the two goons in the hallway, knocking them both out in one smooth arc, collecting his shield as he sprinted past. Suddenly the building exploded, Steve ducked into an alcove hunching up underneath his shield, waiting the explosion out. ‘Clint?’ he asked into his earpiece. ‘Clint, report. Clint? Hawkeye come in.’ he questioned.

A groan answered him, followed by laboured breathing. ‘This is bad guys,’ he answered before coughing wetly. 

Steve was up and sprinting towards Clint’s location, yelling into his comm, ‘He’s near the west exit, move it!’

Steve reached him the same time as Natasha, skidding onto his knees. The front of Clint’s uniform was shredded by shrapnel, and Clint was on the verge of unconsciousness. Natasha was talking to him in Russian, a hand smoothing over his hair, eyes welling with tears. Steve reached up, talking into the comm, ‘Stark get the jet round here, we’re bringing him to you Banner get ready,’ not waiting for an answer. He touched Natasha shoulder, speaking softly, ‘C’mon Nat, we’ve gotta get him to the jet, he needs medical attention.’ 

‘Right,’ she answered rolling her shoulders, holding her gun out and guarding them as Steve picked Clint up in a bridal carry, moving as fast as he dared towards the jet. Banner met them halfway up the ramp, guiding them to the gurney, immediately cutting his tactical uniform and setting to work.

‘We need to get the Tower now, Tony,’ Banner spoke up, still working on stabilising Clint.

‘Tower medicals under renovations, where’s the next best hospital?’ Tony answered.

‘New York Presbyterian, ring it in, tell them we’re coming in hot’ Banner responded. Tony just nodded, staring out the jets window as he set a course.   

15 minutes later the jet landed in the hospitals emergency bay, as hospital staff poured out the doors, taking charge. A tall brunette spoke up, ‘ I’m Doctor Michaelson, I’m the ER doctor today, what’s his situation?’ Banner replied telling him all he knew as they wheeled Clint  into a bay, and began assessing him. ‘Dammit!’ the doctor hissed, before yelling at the nearest nurse, ‘Get me Dr Miller, he needs emergency surgery,’ before he glanced at the assortment of Avengers and adding on, ‘and escort them to the nearest waiting room.’

‘Oi Miller,’ the doctor, Michaelson shouted, waving at a blonde women entering the ER, ‘get over here.’ 

‘What’s going on?’ she asked glancing at his chart, before turning to Clint and beginning to exam him.

‘Shrapnel damage, and we suspect a punctured lung from his broken ribs,’ the man replied.

‘Right answered the women, ‘You,’ she said pointing at an intern, ‘prep OR2 for surgery and get the portable ultrasound up in there too.’ The woman, Dr Miller, turned and moved up the hallway. 

In the midst of it all, Steve stood there stock still, staring at the woman as she sauntered up the hallway. He didn’t think she had noticed him, but he had definitely seen her before. It was the same woman from this morning outside the coffee shop. Steve prayed for two things: mainly, the guts to go and ask that women out, and that Clint made it through, otherwise asking that woman out wouldn’t be the best idea. A doctor, Jesus. Steve liked to believe he had adapted fairly well to the new century, but to see a female doctor, and not only that, to see a man defer to her, well it was the kinda thing they had only dreamed of in 1945. He was only pulled from his stupor when he heard a chuckle from next to him. He whipped around, only to see Natasha, who simply raised an eyebrow in response and smirked.


End file.
